This Is How A Heart Breaks
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: Clark estará ahí cuando su relación con Lex explote por las mentiras y secretos. Clark seguirá en el juego...


**"This Is How A Heart Breaks."**

**Por Betty-Boop.**

* * *

Sus ojos siguen los ligeros meneos de sus caderas, y como las luces de la pista de baile resaltan la humedad en la piel de sus brazos, espalda y piernas... Caminando por la pista, parece una hada celestial presumiendo sus alas y su libertad.

Y el _deseo_ por capturarla obliga a Clark a levantarse de su asiento para abrirse camino entre la multitud. La cabellera rubia lo guía, brillante entre toda esta oscuridad y en cuanto se encuentra al alcance, sus manos buscan por la cintura que ya tan acostumbradas estaban a acariciar y al cerrar sus ojos por un instante, Clark puede sentir las alas de su hada esconderse entre el espacio de sus cuerpos.

Su esposa ríe juguetonamente, apoyando su espalda fuertemente contra su espalda. Clark lame sus labios, sus cuerpos comenzando con un ritmo picante y sensual. La música es acelerada, como el palpitar de sus corazones, como el ardor de sus venas.

Extrañando aquellos ojos miel, Clark voltea a su pareja en un rápido giro y Alicia le guiñe un ojo. Clark siente toda su sangre correr a **un solo punto**. Alicia rodea su cuello con sus brazos, acercándolo para rozar sus labios y mientras Clark deja su lengua saborear la de ella, pone su mano izquierda firmemente en su cadera y la derecha se mueve hasta posarse en la parte baja del cuello de Alicia, así acorralándola.

Alicia rompe el beso pero, no el ritmo; sus caderas chocan deliciosamente con las de Clark y así continúan un rato, dejándose llevar por sus emociones y no por sus _mentes_.

Cada vez llega más gente y cada vez sus cuerpos están más presionados uno contra el otro. Cada vez el ritmo se acelera más, y Clark baja su boca para saborear uno de los hombros de su mujer, que desde hace tiempo habían estado _pidiend_o por ello. Clark siente mas que oír, el pequeño gemido de Alicia y usa _más diente_ contra esa piel. Las manos de Alicia empiezan a viajar por todo su cuerpo, queriendo responder, queriendo _devolverle_ el placer.

Manos jalan sus cabellos, luego viajan por su espalda para terminar debajo de su camisa. Mientras Clark va creando un camino de su hombro hasta su cuello, Alicia muerde su oído y utiliza sus manos para torturarlo, acariciando su abdomen y pasándolas sobre el material de sus pantalones, donde la erección de su esposo grita por atención.

"..¿Qué estás esperando, _babe_?" Clark susurra, su nariz acariciando la sonrojada mejilla de Alicia mientras devora su delicado mentón. Alicia ríe de nuevo, ahora mas maliciosa que antes y sorprende a Clark al levantar una de sus piernas, frotándola contra sus muslos. Clark piensa rápido y la suelta de la cintura para tomar su muslo y gime fuertemente al sentir su mano _deslizarse_ por esa piel tersa, y para estas alturas, húmeda a mas no poder.

En muestra de su aprecio, Clark termina con su tortura y besa a Alicia hasta dejarla sin aliento. Sus bocas chocan hambrientas, cada uno buscando por el néctar que tanto anhelan. Clark aprieta mas la pierna contra su cuerpo y la sube para que rodee su cintura, queriendo mas fricción. Conforme sus lenguas danza una contra la otra, embiste ligeramente contra el cuerpo de Alicia, quien respuesta deja salir otra risa gatuna.

"Clark¿qué estás **_tú_** esperando?" Alicia le dice, su voz baja pero tan intensa que Clark siente perder el control sobre su persona. Sabiendo perfectamente a lo que su esposa se refiere, Clark deja de bailar, agarra las caderas de Alicia y las sube ligeramente para que pueda rodear su cintura con ellas. A nadie le importa, ya que este es el lugar preciso para perder su identidad y dejarse llevar por sus _instintos_.

Así que Clark usa su velocidad tan solo un poco para abrirse camino hasta una esquina de la pista y recargar a Alicia contra la pared.

Alicia abre su pantalones lo mas rápido posible y Clark se entretiene saboreando su pecho y jugueteando con sus propias manos en los glúteos que permanecían escondidos por esa mi-falda de talones. "Oh, _oh_.." Alicia gime en su oído, sus manos preparando la erección de Clark, acariciándola, apretándola... Convirtiendo a Clark en la bestia hambrienta que sabia existía en los adentros de su esposo. Clark gruñe, muerde un pezón y decide que ya tiene suficiente.

Sube la falda, separa las piernas...

... y entra a lo que él considera _su paraíso_.

Alicia comienza jadear al mismo tiempo que abre los botones de su camisa, desesperada por sentir la firmeza del hombre que ahora la posee sin reservas.

Clark esconde su rostro en el cuello de Alicia mientras busca por llegar a su nirvana y Alicia acaricia sus cabellos. Susurra incoherencias y palabras de amor. Palabras de aliento y hasta sucios secretos que sólo provocan a Clark embestir mas fuerte y rápidamente.

Pero el camino al éxtasis le es tan difícil para Clark que siente sus ojos humedecerse y su voz gritar en desesperación. Sabe que está tan cerca pero a la vez tan.. lejos. Y sólo puede consolarse en el aroma y calidez del pecho de Alicia, porque cada vez que pierde la fe, con tan solo una caricia, Alicia le da nuevas energías.

Le da _esperanza_.

Pero, entonces, por qué llora? Qué es ese ruido que ha reemplazado a la música?

Por qué el alma de Clark empieza a retorcerse con tristeza y melancolía?

"Shhh... Todo va a estar _bien_, Clark.." El susurro quebradizo acaricia su oído y lo único que Clark puede hacer es levantar su rostro y besar a Alicia con indestructibles ansías. Sí, así es como Alicia lo hace sentir...

Indestructible.

"Alicia... Alicia.."

"Shhh... No te preocupes, _aquí estoy_.."

Pero eso no es verdad, porque Clark abre sus ojos y siente la realidad atacarlo como un balde de agua helada.

Todo era un sueño. Uno cruel, uno que Clark haría cualquier cosa por qué fuera verdad.

"Shhh.." Le susurran otra vez, pero la voz es otra y Clark puede sentir su corazón acelerarse al saber de quien es y de quien son esas delicadas manos acariciando su cabeza. Clark trata de levantarse del sofá y siente fuertes brazos ayudándolo. Clark quiere llorar pero se da cuenta que su rostro ya esta húmedo por lágrimas.

Clark no quiere levantar su mirada por nada del mundo pero sabe que tan siquiera Lex se merece eso.

Sentado en la pequeña mesa frente al sofá, Lex lo observa con ojos cansados y ceño fruncido. Sus miradas se encuentran y Lex se acercan un poco más para colocar sus manos sobre las rodillas de Clark.

Clark abre sus labios pero... no sabe que decir. Ni siquiera cree tener fuerzas para encontrar su voz entre el dolor que esta invadiendo su ser.

Todo era un sueño.

Alicia _sigue_ muerta...

Clark no había tenido la oportunidad de rogar perdón a los pies de la mujer que había creído en él hasta el final de sus días. Alicia no había aceptado sus ruegos, no le había sonreído y no lo había besado en signo de reconciliación.

Clark sigue siendo el imbécil cobarde de siempre, que _siempre_ dejaba las mejores oportunidades pasarle por enfrente. Sigue siendo el adolescente confundido y mentiroso que no sabía valorar ni a sus mejores amigos.

Por eso Clark siente náuseas al ver a Lex tan preocupado por él.

"Clark... Lo siento, no pude ir al funeral.. ni después." Para su sorpresa, la voz de Lex es ronca y débil, como si estuviera sufriendo con tan solo ver a Clark sufriendo _también_.

Clark solamente asiente y trata de regalarle una sonrisa. Lex le sonríe de vuelta, pero es tan solo un leve giro de sus labios. Clark respira hondo y busca por debajo del sofá la caja de pañuelos desechables que siempre mantiene escondida, para limpiar su rostro. Mientras el material del papel acaricia sus mejillas, Clark puede sentir la mirada intensa de Lex. Pero, estaba ya tan acostumbrado a ella que sabía que Lex lo miraba mientras quería preguntarle _algo_. Algo revelante y que no sabe si preguntar sea lo correcto. Y debido a ello, Clark sospecha que es un tema del que sabe se enojará. Como cuando pregunta del accidente o algún tema relacionado.

"...¿Por qué.." Lex comienza, y Clark vuelve a respirar hondo. "...te **casaste** con _ella_?"

Y Clark se siente asustado al ver como las facciones de Lex se vuelven firmes como la roca y su voz gruesa con enojo. Quiere responder _'No es tu asunto'_ o _'Te responderé si **tú** me dices por qué andas tras **Lana**'_, pero Clark está cansado y quiere responderle de una manera que no deje dudas en la mente de Lex y a la vez que lo lastime tanto como cuando Clark entró a esa maldita habitación de la Mansión.

"Porque la _amaba_, Lex."

Y casi grita su victoria al presenciar el shock reflejado en esos ojos grises para luego esa sorpresa convertirse en completo dolor. En completos celos y odio por Alicia. Clark espera que tras este episodio mas en la 'Complicada relación que llamamos Amistad' Lex por fin tome su decisión. Si quiere a Lana, que la tome; si ya no soporta las mentiras de Clark, que se vaya. Pero que no este entre el medio de las cosas, jugando con ambas cosas, tentando sentimientos y lastimando otros. Clark quiere que Lex **capte** que uno _no_ puede siempre tener lo que quiere, por mas fuerte que lo anhele.

Y quiere que una vez que Lex entienda eso, deje de...

... lastimarlo.

Así, Clark se podría deshacer de estas ansias de quererlo lastimar _de vuelta_.

_¿Qué estás esperando,_ Clark quiere gritarle, _qué estas esperando para huir de mi lado, para odiarme y vengarte por cada mentira que te he tirado a la cara?_

Tal vez así, Lex pueda dejar de _quererlo_. De desearlo de la forma que Clark no puede ofrecerse.

Y tal vez así, el juego se termine. Junto con el dolor.

Pero, Clark casi llora otra vez al sentir la fría palma de Lex situarse contra su mejilla al mismo tiempo que le responde suavemente. "Ya veo. En verdad, siento tu pérdida, Clark. Y perdóname por no estar ahí." Y antes de que pueda alejarse, Lex se para y besa su frente justo como Clark lo había hecho con Alicia mientras ella había yacido inconsciente en la camilla de hospital.

Entonces, Clark piensa en la posibilidad en que tal vez Lex haya pasado por el hospital y haya presenciado ese momento pero huido antes de que Clark tan siquiera notara su presencia. Porque Clark acarició la mejilla rosada de Alicia en pequeños círculos justo como Lex lo está haciendo ahora.

Y si la teoría de Clark es cierta, Lex ahora besará su nariz. Pero, Clark no deja eso suceder. Se pone de pie y camina lejos de Lex, buscando por más aire que respirar porque se siente asfixiado.

Así que Lex quiere seguir con el juego.

La pregunta es, quiere Clark?

"Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Sólo.. quería ver como estabas." Y a pesar de las palabras dolidas por el rechazo, Clark puede ver la mirada de Lex danzando con malicia y algo parecido a victoria.

Clark asiente y espera, hasta que Lex este a un par de escalones para llegar al primer piso del granero, para _lastimarlo de vuelta._

_"Deja de lastimarme porque no me puedes tener." _Hubiera sido perfecto y hubiera terminado con ellos, con su relación. Pero, Clark hubiera quedado como la victima, el débil ante el poder del millonario. Y lo que quiere Clark es enseñarle que Clark esta a la altura para aguantar en el juego y que _estará ahí_ para ver como terminará, como explotará y como ambos terminaran destruyendo lo que creían que era amistad.

Pero, para eso... "Lex, si no es molestia, me podrías hacer un _favor_?"

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**NdA: **No tengo idea de donde salió esto, se suponía que iba a hacer un **_Clark/Alicia_**, pero termine agregándole un poco de tortura **_Clex_**, jeje. Tal vez les sea complicado, dios sabe que apenas le entendí yo, pero es así como puedo poner en palabras la relación que llevan Clark y Lex a estas alturas, como un juego de quien puede lastimar mas al otro y para mi, creo que esa es la razón por la que Lex anda tras Lana, aparte del famoso patrón que tiene por mujeres de cabello castaño. Como sea, yo sé que no es amor. La verdad, no creo que Lex haya amado a una mujer realmente en toda su vida y lo mas cercano que ha sentido a amor ha sido su amistad con Clark, por eso se niega a dejarlo ir a pesar que sabe todas las mentiras que Clark le dice. Si ese es el caso, es una gran lastima que Clark no madure lo suficiente para valorar su amistad. Tan solo espero, que cuando se de cuenta de que tan tarde es y ya sea Superman se sienta culpable por su crueldad y la gran cantidad de errores que hizo respecto a Lex así como se dio cuenta de los que cometió con Alicia. También, no pude evitar lo del 'favor', debido a que últimamente Clark solo se comunica con Lex para pedírselos... lo cual que me mata de la rabia... y **_no dudo_** que a Lex también...


End file.
